


I swear to God, tell me people are coming over!

by super_phan_natural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Destiel - Freeform, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, One Shot, Say hey if you're gay, exams week, i thought it was cute, literally so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_phan_natural/pseuds/super_phan_natural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exams week, and Castiel is so tired. So being a half zombie finishing assignments and studying, he isn't told about the people downstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swear to God, tell me people are coming over!

I probably didn’t look too happy during exams, but I had one of those days to myself to catch up on my assignments. They were my culminating, and basically part of my exams. Like a break from exams, but not really because you were hit with 4 days of pure torture afterwards. I was happy that we got a full week to catch up on our stuff, but then I realized how much there actually is. My friend Charlie banged her head on the desk when she saw her schedule. 

So, I’m home from classes and look like I haven’t actually woken up. My hair was crazy, I decided glasses were underrated so I didn’t wear my contacts, and I slipped on the only clean shirt I had, reading “Say hey if You’re Gay”. My ever so loving siblings, Gabriel and Anna, bought it for me as a Christmas present as a joke, but after sometime it turns out they weren’t exactly wrong. 

I sighed as I open the now even bigger pile of assignments on my laptop and tap my binder as the screen loads. Even though my laptop is rather new, it can’t compare to the the amount of files from my homework. I start typing out my theory on why the Soviet Union did all the destruction in WWII. I silently curse to myself for taking history so late in high school. I hear Michael saying something in a higher tone, meaning he's trying to be kind as always to impress. Impress who? I barely heard anything that he was trying to say, but he's probably just calling his boss about work again. He's such a suck up I kind of feel sorry for him.

As I finally see that I’m almost done typing the theory, I decide dinner (A frozen pizza and maybe some ramen if I’m lucky) would be best at this time. Even though my family prefers a traditional dinner, Gabriel and I complained that we have a ton of work to do, and my brother Michael reluctantly agreed and let us eat in our rooms. After Lucifer moved out, we don’t have any hassle to worry about. He normally would make such a racket you would wonder how violent Guitar Hero really is. I shook my head as I remember just a year ago he made a hole in the wall from throwing the guitar from all the “Shredding” he was doing in the game. 

As I walk past Gabriel’s room, he yells, “Cassie!”

“Yes?”

“Give me a granola bar while you’re down there” He whines. Since he’s just a year older than me, he too has exams and assignments at the same time as me. He lived off of 5 bags of Cheetos in his room for a week until Michael yelled at him to get normal food. I normally would tell him to get it himself, but I understand his pain. I decide to be a saint and go down for the granola bar as well. I hum to the music playing in my headphones which I only have taken off to sleep. Though that doesn’t mean that I haven’t forgotten them on a few times. 

Exams were pretty stressful for me. I mean, I work hard at school and get good grades, but that plastered smile and being goody-goody to my teachers won't help me during exams. To be completely honest, the only reason why I'm acting so nice is because of anxiety and hoping I can graduate the school without anyone noticing any special achievements of mine. I don't want to be known as "That gay guy who had almost no friends but acts like a total dick" because that's not who I am. I'm a gay guy who has crippling anxiety to such an extent that my voice shakes when saying an answer to the teacher in class, or says 'thank you's' and 'excuse me's' very quietly. I silently pray everyday in class I don't get called on, and turns out there is a God because I was only called once to the board in the entire semester. But leaving that all behind. Grade 11 is ending and Grade 12 is literally just finding out your 'true path'. Nothing to really worry about next year.

I go down the long steps curling downwards and start mumbling the lyrics. I turn and as I step into the dining room to go to the kitchen, I realize that there are more people in the house than normal. I look up as 10 faces grow quiet and stare back. I stop humming and slowly take my headphones off. I look around and see Aunt Naomi, Uncle Metatron, My cousins Samandriel and Balthazar, Michael, Anna, Lucifer, and our neighbour John Winchester with his two sons, Sam and Dean. As I look over at Dean and Sam, and Dean smiles. 

“Hey” Dean flirtatiously speaks up. Anna starts giggling and I whisper a “Hi”.

“He was studying for a long time, a lot of work. He wasn’t feeling like himself for a few days” Michael tries to explain. Naomi raises her eyebrows as she reads my shirt.

I then realize why Dean said that weird “Hey”. I freeze and look back to him. He just winks, and I feel my cheeks grow hot. I slowly back away and run up the stairs. I shut the door and crawl into fetus position. I hear a loud knock on my door as Gabriel yells.

“Castiel! Where the hell is my Goddamned granola bar?!”


End file.
